Yakuza: Dead Souls/Weapons
Handguns 9mm Automatic : This handgun may lack power, but you never have to worry about running out of ammo. Wk-CP11 Gang : A modified handgun that has increased power. No need to worry about running out of ammo. Wk-CP21 Yakuza : A handgun with upgraded firing speed and an expanded magazine. Won't run out of ammo. Golden Pistol : An amazing weapon that holds a shocking number of bullets. Won't run out of ammo. Large Automatic Pistol : A powerful handgun, but with strong recoil that slows its firing speed. Won't run out of ammo. Akiyama receives one for free after escorting Nagahama to the Underground DVD Shop. Wk-CP35 Tiger : A handgun further enhanced for single-shot firepower. Won't run out of ammo. Tiger Pistol : A handgun with the power to stop a tiger with a single shot. Won't run out of ammo. Gangster's Pistol : A handgun picked up on the street. Uses common bullets, so there's no need to worry about ammo. Exclusive to Shun Akiyama. Akiyama's pistol (in a non-Premium New Game) until he reaches the Underground DVD Shop with Tomoaki Nagahama. Becomes the Macendonian Twins. Macedonian Twins : A pair of handguns with low firepower, but good firing speed. Won't run out of ammo. Exclusive to Shun Akiyama. Akiyama's primary weapon after reaching the Underground DVD Shop. High & Low : Two handguns with increased power, magazines and speed. Used by Akiyama. Won't run out of ammo. Exclusive to Shun Akiyama. Elise : The ultimate pair of handguns, with both power and speed. Won't run out of ammo. Exclusive to Shun Akiyama. Shotguns Hunting Shotgun Path Maker Flesh Shredder Smoking Shotgun Fireworks Gun Mark IV EXP : An automatic shotgun with relatively good rapid fire performance. Uses shotgun ammo. Exclusive to Goro Majima. Meat Grinder Exclusive to Goro Majima. MJM56 Crazy Dog Exclusive to Goro Majima. MJM56-55 Exorcist Exclusive to Goro Majima. Submachine Guns New Balalaika : Light on firepower and the muzzle tends to jerk, but it's very useful. Uses submachine gun ammo. Akiyama receives one for free after escorting Nagahama to the Underground DVD Shop. Self-Defense Submachine Gun : A submachine gun for civilians to protect themselves from zombies. Uses submachine gun ammo. Hornet : A perfect balance of destructive force and ease of handling. Uses submachine gun ammo. Rifles 5.56mm Automatic Rifle : A basic automatic rifle with a balance of rapid fire, stability, and firepower. Uses rifle ammo. YAR-18 Tojo Model : A powerful automatic rifle used by yakuza with weapons expertise. Uses rifle ammo. Liberator SWS2 Sniper Rifle : Includes a scope for hitting distant targets. Powerful but slow. Uses rifle ammo. One can be found for free in a weapons crate during the Basan Prototype battle. Sharp Shooter : A sniper rifle modified to make it more effective against zombies. Uses rifle ammo. HSG-GARO : A modified sniper rifle with high precision and almost no perceptible recoil. Uses rifle ammo. Gatling Guns Portable Gatling Gun Prototype XMG-RIMBO Kagutsuchi Girly Gatling Gun Love Shine Vulcan Kuroganemaru : A gun fitted by a prosthetist to replace a lost arm. Uses gatling gun ammo. Exclusive to Ryuji Goda. Modified Kuroganemaru Exclusive to Ryuji Goda. Demon Slayer Exclusive to Ryuji Goda. Dragon Arm Exclusive to Ryuji Goda. Anti-Materiel Rifles XK.50 Anti-Materiel Rifle : This monstrous rifle fires rounds that penetrate multiple zombies. Uses anti-materiel ammo. Exclusive to Kazuma Kiryu. Acquired at the beginning of the final chapter. Zombie Masher Exclusive to Kazuma Kiryu. Tank Killer Exclusive to Kazuma Kiryu. Dragon Rifle Exclusive to Kazuma Kiryu. Grenade Launchers Grenade Launcher : Fires grenades that explode on impact, blasting a wide area. Uses grenade launcher ammo. Incendiary Grenade Launcher : Launches grenades that explode with intense heat on impact. Uses grenade launcher ammo. Stun Grenade Launcher : Launches grenades that temporarily incapacitate nearby enemies. Uses grenade launcher ammo. Grenades Grenades Heavy Grenades Molotov Cocktails Incendiary Grenades Stun Grenades Special Weapons BB Gun : A toy gun that fires sliver-colored balls. The damage it does isn't completely negligible. Comes with the Rage Armor set. Cannot be used to Heat Snipe. Satellite Laser : Developed using Amon Clan technology. Calls a laser strike from an orbiting satellite. Rewarded for defeating Rasetsu Amon. Anti-Tank Missile Launcher : Can take out a tank with a single shot. The most powerful portable weapon available. Used in the final phase of the Oikazuchi Omega battle. Rewarded for beating the game on Dead Souls difficulty.